


One Of Each

by Fiction_Addiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21st Century Mishaps, Friendship, Oreos, Steve is bad at the future, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Addiction/pseuds/Fiction_Addiction
Summary: Steve didn't know the future had Oreos. Tony is amused.





	

1 year and 7.3 months after waking up in the future, Steve Rogers walked into the common kitchen of Avengers Tower (nee Stark Tower) to the sight of Mr. Tony Stark himself shoving round biscuits into his mouth. This was a rather uncommon sight, as Mr. Stark usually drank coffee at this time. This time being -- Steve looked down at his wrist -- 6:23 in the morning. He didn’t eat biscuit-looking things now.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Steve began, approaching the man (who didn’t seem to be aware of his presence). Mr. Stark grunted, chewed, and swallowed.

 

“Call me Tony, Cap, you’ve been living here for, what, three, four months now?” Mr. Stark- no, Tony turned and looked Steve in the eyes. He seemed exhausted.

 

“May I inquire as to-” Steve started. Tony cut him off.

 

“You sound like Jarvis.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving a smear of chocolate on it. “Cut the crap, Capsicle.”

 

“Right. Um.” Steve shuffled awkwardly. “What are you eating?”

 

“Oreos. Want some?” Tony reached into the bright blue packet and pulled a biscuit out.

 

“ _ Oreos? _ ” Steve’s voice went high. “You have Oreos in the future?” He plucked the Oreo out of Tony’s hand and bit into it.

 

“You like?” Tony asked, with a curious, calculating look on his face.

 

Steve scrunched his face and chewed slowly. “This is weird.”

 

Tony huffed. “It’s mint.”

 

“They make Mint Oreos?” Steve asked, through a mouthful of Oreo. He looked at the half-eaten cookie in his hand and pulled it apart with a gentle twist. “ _ Shit,  _ it’s blue. Why’s it blue?”

 

Tony looked amused. “It’s mint. Mint equals blue. Or green. Somewhere in between.”

 

“Right, okay. Do you have any regular ones?” Steve asked, laying the half-eaten cookie on the counter.

 

“Sorry to say, Capple Pie, but we’re all out.” Tony picked up Steve’s bitten cookie, and with a shrug, stuffed it into his own mouth. “I can have JARVIS order a couple of different flavors for you, if you want,” he said, muffled.

 

“I’m already on it, Sir,” JARVIS spoke through the ceiling. “Captain Rogers, what flavors would you like?”

 

“One package of each, please,” Steve said. He wondered what flavors there were nowadays. Tony was eyeing him strangely. “What?”

 

“A package of each?” Tony’s voice was incredulous.

 

“Well, yeah. There can’t be that many.” Steve shrugged. “Thanks, JARVIS.”

 

Tony sighed heavily, raised his eyebrows, then dropped them. “You do you, Cappybara.” He clapped a warm hand on Steve shoulder and ambled off, muttering, “A package of each.” Then, he snorted and left the room.

 

Steve sighed and poured himself a cup of orange juice.

 

* * *

 

Eighteen hours later, Steve burst into Tony’s workshop. “There are 101 separate flavors of Oreo packages in front of my door!” he yelled into the sound of guitars and heavy drums.

 

“What?” Tony said. He turned around and turned down the music.

 

“It is midnight. I tried to leave my room for a snack. I opened the door and there were Oreos. Everywhere. What the  _ hell? _ ” Steve was red-faced and breathing hard.

 

“It’s what you asked for. One package of each.” Tony shrugged, an amused smirk tugging and his lips. He turned around and went back to work, raising the volume of music.

 

Steve groaned and slumped to the floor. He raised his head. “You’re helping me eat them!”

 

Tony blew him a kiss over his shoulder. “Whatever you ask for, Cappucino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wrote. I honestly didn't plan on posting it, but I wrote it, so why the heck not. Perhaps I'll write more along these lines in the future. Steve Rogers Is Not Amused (But Everyone Else Is).
> 
> Hopefully, it'll be a long one.


End file.
